


【翻译damidick】Want.Take.Have.

by Mary2333



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, 慎入, 撩哥, 无性爱描写, 注意有自慰描写
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary2333/pseuds/Mary2333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他不是个小孩，他只是尝试去得到他想要的。（达米安实力撩哥）</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译damidick】Want.Take.Have.

**Author's Note:**

> 注：他们开始约会时，大米没成年。  
> 本文大米17

作者 ohmcgee

 

译者 丸月半

 

分级 M

 

配对 17 !达米安 韦恩 / 迪克 格雷森

待授翻 所有翻译作品仅供读者娱乐，并不从事任何商业活动。作者保留著作权，译者保留翻译权。翻译水平有限，敬请批评指正。 

 

 

原址:http://archiveofourown.org/works ... adult=true#comments  
============================ 

 

达米安不是被宠坏的。

 

 

他只是从来没有想要过什么。他的母亲曾经给了他一座岛屿作为圣诞礼物。他的父亲……不是那么慷慨，但他仍然拥有一切，一切都可以随意使用支配。他不是一个小屁孩，小屁孩是粘人的，爱发牢骚，任性的孩子，某个紫袍的蝙蝠女。他几乎能得到所有自己想要的。如果他想要某种东西，他会去争取，也适用于，某个人。

　他告诉自己他这样做是出于某种必要性。他是个十几岁的青少年。他知道生理和激素，他也意识到当他们一起工作时，他对格雷森紧紧勾勒出他身上每一个肌肉线条的制服的色情凝视或许会给他们彼此的身心健康带来坏处。

所以他整理了思绪，下决心做一个计划。

 

***

他不是一个无理取闹的小孩，但当格雷森没有用他希望他的方式回答时，达米安几乎可以对他的优点发脾气。

 

***

 

“我不知道年龄差距对这件事有什么针对性，格雷森。”

迪克几乎被三明治呛到了。在角落的阿尔弗雷德的嘴角抽搐了一下，但他找借口他从厨房出来，要拿一些需要布鲁斯今天晚上出去前要签署的文件。

“首先，你能别在阿尔弗雷德面前说这个—”

“为什么？”

迪克把三明治咽了下去。“因为他会告诉你父亲，我还不想死，就目前来说。以及这不是关于我们的年龄差异，达米安。你才十七。这是非法的。”

“Tt，”达米安回答道。“义警也是非法的。”

“是的，但——”

“蝙蝠车行驶超过二百英里每小时。同样是不合法的。我很确定在城市范围内驾驶一辆由喷气燃料供能的飞行汽车也是非法的。”

“但…”

“陶德杀人我们把他弄出监狱。”

“我知道，但是--“

“我杀了人。”

“曾经”

“你都知道。”

“达米安。”

“所以你的论据是无效的，格雷森。”达米安用他的拳头砸在桌子上，站起来，冲出了厨房。

发脾气，事实上，该死地令人满意。

 

***

 

“天呐，”迪克停下了脚步。达米安就这样在蝙蝠洞里开始脱他的制服。迪克的话到嘴边又咽了下去。他的目光停留在达米安健壮，被晒成小麦色的肩膀上，他耸了耸肩，可以清晰地看见肌肉在他的背部收缩和移动的方式。迪克清了清嗓子。“你在干什么？”

“可能有辐射泄漏，”达米安说，褪下制服把它放进相对的垃圾桶。他只穿了一条很小的、很紧的内裤就走向迪克，他从手指戳在迪克的胸前，得意地笑。

“我总是会得到我想要的东西，格雷森。不要逼我玩些脏的。”他说着就走开了。留下一个优雅的背影。说实话那些短裤简直适合地就像戴手套。这非常衬他的屁股。

迪克允许自己盯着，因为真的，谁会拒绝？他从来没有声称过自己是个圣人。

 

***

 

不幸的是，达米安没有吹牛，他威胁要玩些色情的。

“什么时候，”迪克艰难地吞咽了一下，他感觉有什么阴谋降临在他的周围，他眼睁睁地看着棒棒糖在达米安的嘴边滑进滑出。“你开始吃糖果了？你讨厌糖果。”

达米安只是耸耸肩。“这不坏。”迪克再一次认识到，这可恶的小混蛋有着这世界上最好的扑克脸。他看着达米安用舌头绕着它舔了舔，然后递给他。“你想尝一尝吗？“

迪克盯着棒棒糖，然后看向达米安的嘴，都是鲜亮的殷红色，都散发着糖分的甜腻气息。它尝起来可能是樱桃味的。“提姆是对的，”他有点紧张，迫使自己举起望远镜，将它放回脸上。“你是个恶魔。”

 

***

 

“他一点都不合逻辑。”达米安说，他的脚踢中了袭击者的头。“七个月之后会有什么不同？难道我会在我十八岁的时候突然获得一些我以前不知道的神奇的知识？”

“我不知道，伙计，”杰森说，他用一根躺在他附近地上的生锈铁管干倒了两个小兵。“你知道，迪克以前是警察，他对这类事情有着异常的执着。你试过你的棒棒糖了吗？“

“试了。我之前认为这看上去是可行的。但实际上他看起来像是有了一个动脉瘤，根本行不通。”

“那是你太心急了，小屁孩。”

达米安故意错过他的目标，反而把他的肘撞向杰森的肋骨。“别这样叫我。”

 

***

 

他不得不该死地承认，尤其是考虑到最近发生的事，达米安承认他是青少年—一个十几岁的男孩，毋庸置疑，总有一定的需求。通常都在浴室，他相当肯定他父亲不会窃听的地方。但那天早上他和迪克巡逻(这并不是他想要的)回来，他脱光了衣服，躺在柔软的床上，他握住了自己，闭上眼睛，想象这是格雷森的手，而不是他自己的。

 

 

 

 

 

他几乎就快到了，脚趾弯曲，臀部顶着床。在此刻，格雷森突然没有敲门就直接进了他的房间。如果他之前想清楚，他早就会把门关上，但实际上，这只是在他头脑中的一件事。这还可以在这场“斗争中”给他带来好处。

“上帝啊，”迪克呻吟道，用手捂住脸。“对不起……我是说…上帝，我很抱歉…我应该先敲门。”

达米安瞥了一眼格雷森的手，咬着嘴唇，全部射在了自己的小腹上。

 

***

 

各种轻佻的事情时时刻刻围绕着格雷森发生，所有这些都使他更加慌乱，达米安决定要尝试一种不同的策略。这是斯蒂芬的想法，所以如果事与愿违，他就怪她。

“最近没怎么看到你，”迪克往后靠在椅子上，看着达米安穿过蝙蝠洞走向他的车。“你有了女朋友或者其他的？”

“其他的，”达米安戴上了他的头盔。“我会晚点回来，格雷森。不用等。”

几个小时之后，达米安捕捉到了角落里蓝黑色的模糊影子。

“表演时间，”他说。“你确定你可以？”

柯林耸耸肩，给了他一个扭曲的笑容。“好兄弟就是这样的，对吧？”他的拇指钩住达米安的腰带环，拽着他前进。达米安的手撑在柯林脑袋后面的墙砖。亲吻他感觉有点怪怪的，这种情况让达米安有一点点不安，直到——

“你们两个男孩真的不应该在晚上这个时候出现在这里。”柯林笑着被达米安推开，用手背抹抹嘴。“当然，夜翼。”达米安给了他一眼，柯林把他的外套拿起来就离开了，留下他们两个人。达米安转过身来面对迪克。

“你明明知道的，我和他可以照顾好自己--”

迪克猛地抓住他的大衣，把达米安靠向他，他们的距离很近，几乎要撞在一起，迪克盯了他一会，然后身体前倾，用唇覆盖住达米安的唇，给了他一个不同于和科林做戏一样简简单单的两唇相碰，那是一个深入细致的亲吻。当这个吻结束的时候，达米安也许为它的结束发出了沮丧的声音。

“你知道，试图让我嫉妒并迫使我妥协自己的道德观是件很幼稚的事情。你不是真的在帮助你自己。”

“你想谈谈这个刚刚把他舌头深入我喉咙的人？”达米安说，耸了耸肩。“简直是绝望的举措。”他伸手环住迪克的脖子后面，想得到另外一个吻。“我告诉过你，我总是能得到我想要的东西。”

迪克在离达米安的嘴一寸的地方停了下来。“你真是个小屁孩。”

“我接受这句话。”

 

***  
斯蒂芬盯着她厨房桌子上水果篮子的方式可能会让你认为它是一个炸弹。这是达米安送给她的。一个果篮。也可能是炸弹。至少这还说的通。

“上帝，你就不能先把它打开啊。”沙发上杰森抱怨道。斯蒂芬向他吐了吐舌头。

”好，但提姆是证人。如果爆炸了，这是你的错。”她把卡片从篮子边挑出来，把它从小信封里拿出来。咧嘴一笑。  
布朗，

你证明你的能力超过了陶德。  
恭喜你，  
也谢谢你。  
停止做出那种表情，那很恶心。

-D


End file.
